Do as you wish
by La xtreme
Summary: This is the story of a guy, who visited his grandpa's farm and decided to stay there, because... Ah I'm not telling you why he decided to stay. You will have to find out yourself. Note: the story is based on the game Harvest Moon: Hero of Leaf Valley, but this doesn't mean, you have to familiarize yourself with the game, as you will understand everything, without playing the game.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon or the characters.**

**Hey, hey guys! Glad to see you here. Hope you will like this story. By the way, check out my profile to find the pictures to this chapter. Now posting the first chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

Twenty-one year old guy was sitting in the bus, which drove him and other passengers out of the city, where he lived. This guy's name was Jayson Strawhead. He didn't really like his surname, because anything related to farm made him shudder. Jayson couldn't imagine himself live on a farm, like his grandfather Gus did. In fact he was happy, that he lived in the city. Anyway, now he was in the bus, that drove him to the village, called Leaf Valley. This was the village, where Gus Strawhead used to live, before he understood that he was getting too old to run a farm and went to the city to live with his son's family.

Jayson opened his rucksack and took out an envelope with a letter inside, that his father, Jack Strawhead, sent him. Jack couldn't tell Jayson, what he wanted to tell him in person, as he was on a business trip. And he couldn't call his son either, as his cellphone didn't work there. So he just sent a letter.

Carefree, as he was, Jayson hadn't read it yet, though he knew, what it was about. Anyway, now he was going to read it. Jayson opened the envelope and took out the letter itself. He then unfolded it and started reading.

_"Do you remember your grandpa's farm?"_

"He could have said 'hello' first..." Jayson thought and continued reading.

_"I'm not sure what to do with it now that he's moved to the city. Your grandpa doesn't know either. I hear it might even be torn down to make way for a Funland amusement park in a month, if I'm not mistaken. Why don't you take a look and see what's left there? And be sure to say 'hi' to everyone in town. Your grandfather said they were good people._

_ - Love, Dad"_

"God, does he really think, I would be glad to visit this tiny village?" Jayson wondered, though not aloud. It was his Mum, who persuaded her son to visit Leaf Valley, after she understood that Jayson wasn't going to listen to his father, whom he knew very little, as Jack was working all the time. Suddenly Jayson realized that it was his bus stop. He put the letter back into envelope and then into rucksack. The door opened and the lad got off the bus. Jayson knew exactly, where Gus' farm was situated, as he had been there, when he was a little kid.

"Wow! This village isn't so tiny, as I thought it would be. In fact, it's fairly large. And it's just the woods. How large is the village itself then?" Jayson thought after an hour of walking, as all this time he was walking through the woods, which territory belonged to Leaf Valley.

Finally Jayson came to the part, where buildings stood. He expected to see weeny old houses, though the very first building, or buildings, to be more exact surprised him. They were absolutely modern and looked like the buildings in the city, where Jayson lived. "Umm, what's going on here?" The boy asked himself. "I didn't see these the last time I was here... Wait a second, what do I care, if I'm going to leave as soon, as I see grandpa's farm?" He reminded himself.

Jayson turned around and saw something, that he remembered well: the entrance to the cave. _"You must never approach this cave!"_ He recalled his grandfather's words. Jayson had never gone to that cave after that, though he never knew, why he was forbidden doing so. But now it was different, now he was adult and could do whatever he wanted, or at least he thought so. "I'll come back to see what's inside of this cave later, after I visit the farm." He thought and headed to his destination, wondering what the other buildings were like in Leaf Valley. Fifteen minutes later Jayson saw another building. It wasn't like the first one at all. It was smaller and was made of wood. Suddenly Jayson realized that a pair of eyes was looking at him. He turned around to find out, whom these eyes belonged to and saw a girl about twenty year old. She was rather tall, her hair was blonde and she had a ponytail for her hairstyle. All in all she was pretty, though her clothes were rustic, which made Jayson understand that this girl was local.

"Hi! I am new to this place. My name is Jayson." He introduced himself.

"I don't care!" The girl snapped.

"Won't you tell me your name?" Jayson smiled.

"You don't have to know my name. All you have to know, is that you must leave our town, as soon as possible!"

"Well that's friendly." Jayson remarked sarcastically.

"Oh, shut up, you urbanite!"

"How did you know, I'm urban?" Jayson sounded surprised.

"Your clothes, idiot!"

"Oh, right, my clothes." The lad was embarrassed because of his slow wits.

"Enough talking, just get out." The blonde said sharply and walked away.

"And that's what grandpa calls 'good people'." Jayson muttered. The girl wasn't supposed to hear that, but she did, because she hadn't walked far enough yet.

"What did you say?" She asked, turning to look at Jayson.

"I didn't say anything." He said quickly.

"Don't lie to me! You said something about your grandfather. Does that mean he lived here?"

"Oh, yeah, he did. His name is Gus." Jayson said, relieved that it was not about his not thinking of her as of a good person.

"Gus? Gus Strawhead?" The blonde was surprised.

"Yep. Why do you care?"

"He was my grandpa's friend, that's all." She said simply, though now her voice wasn't so rude already. "Anyway you can't stay here. There's no way you're living in Leaf Valley."

"Who said, I want to live here?" Jayson was resented because of that obvious lack of hospitality. The blonde noticed umbrage in his voice.

"You got me wrong. What I meant was that our town will be torn down soon." She explained.

"I heard about this from my Dad. Would you mind telling me, who is going to do this?" Jayson asked.

"Some urban guys, who call themselves 'Funland company'." The girl said with hatred. "They bought out the deed to this land. Now everybody in our village, including me, hates them, but this isn't going to change anything, the company won't stop until they destroy whole village to build an amusement park here."

"But if the villagers don't want this to happen, how comes that they agreed to sell the deed?" Jayson didn't understand.

"They didn't. None of us did." The girl said. "They somehow got the deed without our permission."

"How did they manage to do this?"

"Honestly, I don't understand that myself and I'm not even sure if I want to understand." The blonde admitted.

"But don't you want to learn more about the case?" Jayson was surprised.

"Not really." The girl shook her head. "Look, it's not like anybody can change anything, so there's no point of learning more."

"I don't believe you."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't believe that you really think that you can't change anything. There must be solution to this problem. Maybe even more than one." Jayson said.

"Well, maybe you're right. I don't know, how we can save the village yet, but if all of us get together, we might come up with a plan."

"Glad to hear this." Jayson smiled. "Now, I think I better get going. After all, I have to meet other villagers, before we start thinking of a plan."

"Wait a second, what did you want to say by 'we'?"

"I hope, you didn't think, I would leave you in trouble." Jayson grinned.

"But what do you care? You are not even from here. Why would you want to help?" The blonde asked.

"The reasons aren't so important."

"Fine, you may not tell me, but be sure, I will get to know your reasons." She smiled for the first time, since she met Jayson. "Now, let's go, I'll introduce you to my grandpa and his apprentices."

"Apprentices?"

"Yeah, grandpa's a carpenter." The girl explained and led Jayson into the house.

The room that they entered was nice and cozy. There was a chimney next to the farthest wall. In front of it there were some armchairs that looked very comfortable. Also, there were other furniture items, like couch, coffee table, bookcases and even TV. The girl looked at Jayson and noticed surprised look on his face. She quickly understood, what the lad was thinking about.

"Judging by your face, you must have thought that village houses look ancient." She said. Jayson nodded.

"Well, you were wrong then." The girl continued. "Anyway, I must warn you that the next room is in a mess, like _really_ in a mess."

"Nothing can be more messy, than my room in our city apartment." Jayson reassured her. But the next second he realized that he had been wrong once again, as the room, they entered, was in unbelievable mess. A very large table and three chairs around it were the only furniture in the room. All the other space of the room was occupied with toolboxes, building materials and crumpled blueprints right on the floor.

"Hey, Joe." The girl addressed brown-haired guy, who was about Jayson's age. Joe didn't respond. He was too busy scrutinizing blueprints, which were lying on the table, to notice that he wasn't alone in the room anymore. "Joe!" She repeated, though in vain: he didn't even hear her. The blonde frowned and came up to Joe. "Can you hear me now?!" She yelled right into his ear.

"Clearly. You don't have to yell, by the way. I'm not deaf." Joe replied, staying focused on the blueprints in front of him.

"Oh, yeah?" The girl raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah. So what do you want?"

"I want you to get your ass off the chair and finally look at us."

"Who is 'us'?"

Now the girl was really annoyed. She seized the blueprints and threw them on the floor, not forgetting to crumple them first.

"Hey, what have you done?! I've been working on them for a long time!" Joe was horrified.

"Joseph Harrison, turn around this instant!" She yelled extremely loudly. Jayson flinched. Joe, however didn't. He was obviously used to being yelled at.

"Okay, okay, calm down." Joe said and turned around. "Oh, I'm sorry, didn't notice you." He finally saw Jayson. "By the way, who are you?"

Jayson had already opened his mouth to reply, but wasn't able to do so, as the blonde did that herself. "Jayson Strawhead." She said.

"Wait, aren't you Gus' grandson?"

"He is." The blonde didn't let Jayson answer again.

"So, are you going to stay in Leaf Valley?" Joe asked. This time the girl didn't know the answer, so she stayed silent.

"Well, I guess it would be easier to create the plan if I stayed here, so yeah I'm staying, at least for now." Jayson answered.

"What plan are you talking about?" Joe inquired.

"The plan of preventing this town from being destroyed by Funland company."

"You really believe it's possible?" Joe asked.

"Yes, he does. And so do I, from now on." The girl said eagerly. "If you don't want to help us, then you don't have to."

"Who said, I don't want to help? I want and I will." Joe assured her. "So what are we doing first?"

"First we have to convince the villagers to help us. It's better to start with grandpa and Kurt. Where are they?" The girl asked.

"Went to fix the Clove Villa."

"Then we'll start from the other villagers. But first you will go to your grandpa's farm and leave your rucksack there, the village is pretty large and it's best not to take anything heavy with you. After you leave your rucksack, you will come here and we will visit the villagers." She said inflexibly.

"Yes, sir!" Jayson saluted, as any loyal soldier would do, though he was grinning.

"Cute." The girl grimaced. "But I'm a girl if you can't see it yourself."

"Sorry!" Jayson was still grinning, and so was Joe. "I'll go to the farm then." Jayson said.

"You better hurry." The blonde said.

"Sure, bye guys." Jayson was going to leave the room.

"I'm Gwen, by the way." The girl called. The lad stopped and turned around.

"Bye, Gwen." He smiled and left the room.

**So...**

**Did you enjoy? Review please, if you have time. That would help me so much!**


End file.
